tisradndfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Races Humans - There are many types of the human race but a notable one that is different are the Arans, they hail from the continent of Aranaia and have a very unique culture. Few Arans migrated to Malygos long ago and they have established themselves there ever since. Aran Traits Ability Score Increase: Con +1 and 1 ability score of your choice that isn’t included in your sub race by 1. Age: Same as humans. Alignment: They are mostly true neutral/good but rarely evil. Size: They’re often taller than humans at a range of 5”5 to 6”10 and more slender or well built. Their size is medium. Speed: Base walking speed is 35ft as they are swift. Languages: Common and Aran. Well Built: You have proficiency in Athletics. Warrior Ability Score Increase: Str +2 Spirit: Once per rest when a weapon attack hits you, you can use reaction to activate your warrior’s spirit to turn the damage into temporary hit points. Dancer Ability Score Increase: Cha +2 Beauty: Once per rest you can use an action to attempt to charm those within 10ft of you that you choose. This requires a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Naturally talented: You gain proficiency in Performance and if you are already proficient you gain expertise. Swift Ability Score Increase: Dex +2 Light Footed: You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill. Mobilised: You have adv. on Saving Throws or skill checks against being Stunned, Paralysed, Restrained, Grappled and being knocked Prone. Elves - There are also many types of Elf, the most prominent being Wood Elves, High Elves and Drow but there are also rarer types such as Moon Elves and Sun Elves. Halflings - Stout and lightfoot Halflings exist all over the Malygos with many small villages as they prefer, there is no definitive city that belongs to the Halflings as they tend to coexist with many other races. Dwarves - Mountain dwarves and hill dwarves are the most common, mostly living in Beatrix but there are many villages deep within the mountains that they have created. There are dark dwarves underneath the surface called Duergar who often tend towards evil alignments with their slave trading and such. Faunus - These are humanoid animals, not to be completely confused with the lycans. They are simply animals that possess the ability to speak and are as intelligent as most humans, and in some ways similar to the Dragonborn. There are many types of Faunus, almost as many are there are different type of animals, but most are fairly rare to see. The Winged Ability Score Increase: Dex +2 and Cha +1 Age: They live to around 60-70 years. Alignment: Most roam the mountains keeping to themselves whereas there are other folk that mingle in the cities. The tribal aspect of the Winged means that they obey their hierarchy therefore retaining the Lawful structure whereas the cityfolk may tend towards neutral or chaotic as they seek freedom. Most of the Winged have good intentions and are rarely evil. Size: They are around the same size if not smaller than humans but with their large wingspans they are able to take flight. They have the size class medium. Speed: 30ft Flight: You have a flight speed of 30ft. To use this speed you must not be wearing medium or heavy armour. Language: You can speak Common and Auran. Natural Hunters: You gain proficiency in survival as you have learnt to hunt for food since young. Natural Instinct: You can always discern which direction is North unless you’re in magical constraints that affect it. ' ' Dragonborn - Mainly on Ancient Alleria only the metallic dragonborn exist but lurking in the shadows the chromatic dragonborn wander the lands, although they are seen to be complete evil and often hunted down. Goliaths - They exist high up in mountainous regions or in the highlands mainly, with most of them being born into the Stormforged. Gnomes - Forest, rock and deep gnomes exist although some types are less common nowadays. The forest gnomes still take up a large percentage of the population on Tisra but not nearly as much as it used to. Aasimar - Those with celestial heritage in their veins that can often spread wings or have small gifts that they have inherited. The Protector Aasimar are the most common with the Scourge and Fallen subraces being very rare. Firbolgs - They are a very rare race, mostly residing in Miraculis or the Basin of the Pyreflies. Mostly only seen in the Feywild. Tritons - They exist vastly in the plane of water but on Malygos they have a large underwater civilisation in Shioshishio although they mainly keep to themselves. Not many have seen their kind in years and wonder if they have gone extinct, they occasionally show themselves on land but this is a very rare event. Some say that only few exist on Tisra and others claim they are merely in an undiscovered location. Genasi - Mostly existing in the elemental planes, occasionally they can find their way on Tisra similar to the minions of other Gods. As expected they exist in the four elements and are rare to be found in Malygos.